Choices we made
by Tatshana
Summary: 5 years after the war. Hermione works in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic - normally. But in fact she works wherever she is needed. Even if her help is needed by a research group headed by ex-Death Eater and now-Healer Draco Malfoy - although it needs the Minister to convince her. [Summary sucks; rated M for later chapters]
1. About work

**Welcome to this first chapter of 'Choices we made'. It is my first piece of Dramione, so I hope you give me some reviews to improve the story. **

**If there are any mistakes in language or writing, I hope you don't mind too much for English isn't my mother tongue (in fact I'm German!)**

**I also hope that you enjoy reading this little story of mine and have fun!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; no names, no characters, basically nothing.

Chapter 1 – 'About work'

Hermione never understood why her colleagues insisted on drinking a nice cup of strong tea first thing in the morning. They always told her that 'without tea, working was impossible'. She would always shake her head at that quote. For her, working could be done without any influences of whatever liquid. Of course, when someone offered her a cup (was it tea or coffee or hot chocolate), she wouldn't say no. But she didn't need any substance to find the motivation to work.

This particular morning wasn't any different. At 9 o'clock sharp she seated herself in front of her desk in the Ministry of Magic, department Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione never was late although it had been quite some time since she was able to enter her own bureau. Her eyes wandered to the pile of files, carelessly thrown all over her desk. A silent sigh escaped her throat. Someone really needed to learn some tidiness.

It had been a month since she had last been here. Although she officially worked in this department, fighting for the rights of house elves, she was constantly asked to help out in other departments and projects. Her reputation was as flawless as it could be.

With a slow _swish_ of her wand the files arranged themselves in order of importance. Of course she wasn't the only one working in this branch but her superiors saw how hard-working and determined she was and shoved most of the work on her desk. Being a war hero didn't help to minimize her tasks either.

_Sometimes I really think being smart will crash me one day or another._ she thought to herself, sighing again. Glancing over to the five now neatly organized stacks à 10 files, she combed through her hair with her fingers. Maybe a tea wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well, it has to be done." she murmured, turning to the first folder. It had_ Poppy, house elf, complaint_ written on it. If this was the most important thing she had to do all day, then hallelujah. But she wouldn't be Hermione if she decided to let her work drop. She had never stopped to be diligent. For example, she was the only one to return to Hogwarts to repeat her seventh year instead of taking Kingsley's offer to stark working without N.E.W.T.S. Otherwise she would have felt incomplete. It had earned her an understanding nod from Harry and a defeated mumble from Ron.

Harry and Ron had both happily agreed to start their training to become an auror right away. _They earned it. _, she thought with a tiny smile on her lips. The war made both of them grow up and Hermione knew that neither of them would want to return to Hogwarts for _practise_. They already had what it took to be an auror.

_'My boys.'_ she would hear herself laugh when they broke their plans to her. They knew each other well. She didn't have to tell them that she was to complete her schooling.

_'I'd rather be called your man.' _was Ron's answer and giggling, they kissed each other until they heard Harry harrumph. He had grinned at them, that day. They had returned his grin sheepishly.

This happened 5 years ago. Now Ron and Harry were both full-time workers in the auror's department and she herself was doing paperwork. Well, if she wasn't inscribed in another project.

Her eyes had left the folder and stared into the distance. For her, that day felt like ages ago, when they still were suffering wounds from the war and more or less PTSD. And when her relationship with Ron was still new, still full of giggles and holding hands and kisses – passion. She knew that nothing could compare to the start of a romantic relationship, that this excitement would cool down some time but still, she missed it.

It wasn't that Ron wasn't trying. Every now and then, he would send her a flower (a gladiolus) or chocolate (dark chocolate with strawberry filling and without magic, her favourite), but it wasn't the same. Sure, they lived and laughed together, but their work was taking its toll on them as well.

A sudden knock brought her mind back to reality as she jerked her head towards the door, her hand clutching her wand tight. She was just about to send a Stupefy toward the intruder when she became aware of who it was.

"Kings- I mean, Minister!" she said, slowly releasing the firm grip on her magical instrument. Kingsley Shaklebolt's gaze slowly left the piece of wood in her hand.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Hermione." he said, a slow smile appearing on his face. The witch now let go of her wand fully, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I... you didn't... it's just..." she stammered. Although the war was over for sure, she still couldn't completely let go of her readiness. It had been too dangerous for that.

"I know." Kingsley said and entered her bureau. He didn't need to say anything more about that incident. He knew she had seen too much for her young age. "Lots to do I see." he added instead, nodding towards her work-laden desk.

Hermione nodded. "I've just returned from helping out in Romania."

"Ah, the Dragon Riot. Successfully?" he asked, curiously eyeballing the five piles.

" Yes. Someone has given them some foul potion. It drove them mad." she answered, glad to have been of help.

The minister nodded understanding, finally returning his gaze to the young witch in front of him. "I'm glad we sent you. Well done." he told her. But before she could thank him for his appreciation, he spoke again. "Sadly I have to absolve you from your real work here."

Hermione raised an enquiring eyebrow. She had just returned and was now to be sent away again? She gave him a questioning look before he continued. "This time you won't leave the Ministry. It's just a change of department."

This statement made her even more curious. "What is it, Minister?" she asked, slowly rising from her chair.

"You need to be of help in the research company." he finally said. "Come on, follow me, I'll show you."

She tilted her head slightly before following him out of her bureau. She had never been included to the research team of the British Ministry, so this was fairly new for her. Their steps lead them to a section in the huge building she never had visited before. It was fascinating to discover new places in an environment she had constantly been for 4 years, but it had been the same in Hogwarts and she had attended it for seven to eight years.

The Ministry was busy as ever, and every person they met bowed to them. It was surely an honour to be accompanied by the Minister of Magic himself, but Hermione wished that the attention would just ebb away. She had had enough of it since the war ended.

Kingsley came to a halt in a nearly white corridor and finally turned to speak to her again.

"I'll get your partner. Your task won't be nice, I warn you." he said, his voice sounding dead serious. She nodded and wrinkled her forehead as the wizard motioned her to wait. She did as she was told, looking around the seemingly never ending floor. It was warmer here than in the rest of the building, and strange and different smells entered her nostrils. There were doors staggered in reverse order on each side of her. It reminded her of a hospital.

"... she will be a great help for you. Surely this will be done before either of you has any complaints." she heard Kingsley say as he stepped out of the door nearest of her. She tilted her head a little as to see who was accompanying the Minister and froze as he came in sight.

"I'm sure any introducing verbiages won't be necessary." Kingsley said matter-of-factly as he saw Hermione's facial expression.

"They won't." she confirmed, speaking through her teeth. Whatever it was that she had to do, she was sure it wasn't worth her _partner_.

"Granger." she heard him say, his voice as arrogant and annoying as ever.

"_Draco._" she answered, clearly as less pleasured as the blonde man standing right before her.


	2. Being Professional

**Hey there, world of Potterheads, and welcome to another chapter of 'Choices we made'! So, this is the second one, and I am proud to make one so fast, but I might as well warn you: This won't happen every time! University needs to be attended as well :) **

**If you find any mistakes in language or writing, feel free to let me know. Remember, I am German!**

**Enjoy your stay!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone/anywhatevs.

Chapter 2 – 'Being professional'

There was a long and strained silence. Even Kingsley, who had been prepared for what might happen, was shifting from one foot to another awkwardly. He was the first one to raise his voice again.

„I know you two are not on best terms-"

„Best terms? You may say we hate each other!" Hermione cut in, earning a muffled _'hmph' _from Malfoy opposite of her.

„-but you two are the best choice for this job." Kingsley finished, clearly not impressed by Hermione's interruption.

Her brown eyes never left Malfoy's grey ones. Her whole body was tense and her hand hovered over the pocket of her blazer where her wand was poking out. In contrast, Malfoy simply stood there. His arms were crossed before his chest and he was well aware of her posture and quickly shot a look to where her hand was. Slowly his lips started to show a cold smile because he knew: If she wanted to hex him, she would.

Hermoine forced herself to concentrate on the Minister of Magic again, only slowly tearing her gaze away from the former Slytherin. She ignored the low chuckle that came from his direction.

"By the way, what is this job all about?" she asked, her voice sharp and pitched higher than normal.

Kingsley nodded, glad to direct their conversation to a more business-like level. He beckoned them to follow him again, this time down the long depressingly white hall into one of the rooms on the left side. Hermione noticed that this room obviously was a laboratory. Her gaze wandered the microscopes, cauldrons, the test glasses and Petri dishes and lots of other instruments she had never seen before. A quick look to Malfoy and she was sure he had seen them, looking rather bored to enter this room.

"This is were you will work." Kingsley announced while turning around.

"I'm not quite sure that there will be a 'we'." the young witch muttered under her breath, but the Minister heard her nevertheless. Both his eyebrows rose and he gave her a warning look, before he returned to what he was about to say.

"You won't be the only ones, though. You need to sort out a few people that you think might be appropriate." With that said, he looked at the younger wizard. "You will do that."

"Why him?" she blurted out, seriously wondering what in the _love of Merlin _had made the Minister go insane. "I mean, you _do_ know what his family has done, don't you?"

"Right, Ms. Granger." Kingsley's voice was close to sound like a thunder in her ears. "And he has had his trial, besides-"

"I am a Healer, the best one to finish training two years ago for that matter." It was the first time Malfoy had really spoken and she had to admit that she was surprised. His omnipresent arrogant and snobbish tone seemed to be gone, for his voice now was neutral and matter-of-factly. Hermione chose no to answer.

The Minister of Magic let out a slow sigh. His fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose and another sigh escaped his throat before he spoke again.

"Yes, that is also true." His closed eyes opened again and he watched the young woman intensely as he said: "Mr. Malfoy will give you every information you need. I count on you."

Hermione flinched. She had no other choice than to agree now. Kingsley had successfully reminded her that it was her duty to do whatever he asked her to do. _Sweet Merlin._

As soon as he saw the look of defeat in Hermione's face, the Minister grinned and left the room.

Another silence broke out between the two of them. The witch had lowered her head and was now trying to hold her composure. She wasn't aware of how Malfoy was staring at her, waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Wow, I knew you were stiff, Granger, but that you're _that_ upset to work with me is quite surprising." he said, his voice sounding as arrogant as ever. _So much for having anything changed._

And so much for composure.

"Why wouldn't I be _upset_ to work with you?" she growled, her words dangerously clear. "After all you've done to the wizarding world-"

"For which I already had my trials." he countered, sounding really bored. That only made her angrier.

"-to Harry-" she continued. Again, his voice interrupted.

"-who helped me out of my trials..." He now sounded annoyed. Well, she could play that game too.

"-to me-"

"Hey, I didn't do anything to harm _you_!" he said, opening the crossing of his arms. She shot him a glare, he held it.

"Oh, you didn't? Well, then let me help you remember." She took two quick, determined steps towards him, still watching him and reached for her sleeve. The memory of that day was still painful, although the wound was now nothing but a scar, a reminder of the war. She pulled the cloth up and made him look at the still present outlines of her torture: 'mudblood'.

His posture stiffened and his gaze became hard and distant. Hermione almost felt triumphant when she heard him mumble.

"I didn't do it."

"No, you did worse!" She couldn't help herself, she hadn't said anything for oh so long, and now he was to find out how much she suffered. "You only stood by and _watched_!"

She watched him intensely, observed how something flickered in his eyes for a mere second, but it had vanished so fast she wasn't sure if it really had been there.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione was quicker than him.

"Don't you think of apologizing now." she said, her voice low and daring. She hid her scar with her sleeve and began to whisper. "Because apologizing will not make it vanish." Hermione fought back the tears that were threatening to drop out of her eyes as she watched him. No, she wouldn't be crying on front of him.

This time, he broke their eye contact, completely being silent. His defeat flooded the witch with satisfaction and her anger slowly decreased. He had understood.

"Back to business." she now said, still not able to sound neutral but definitely being more reasonable.

Malfoy sighed and looked up again, his gaze as distant as it could be. She knew he was looking at her, but it was as if he wasn't seeing her. It felt strange.

"I hope you can stay professional during our research." he said coldly, no hint of the forgone situation in his voice.

"Of course." she said equally cold. _I won't give __**you**__ the pleasure of getting emotional in front of you again._


	3. Disease

**It's Tuesday, I've got a day off. In conclusion: I have free time to write another chapter! So, this is the third chapter of 'Choices we made'. Truth be told, I quite am discontent with it... it is an example for '"Man, this escalated quickly!"... Idk...**

**But, I want to thank Florencia115 and Judit for their reviews! They really made me cheer. It was hard for me to not have someone to tell me what they think of the story. Since English isn't my mother tongue, I especially want to know whether native speakers (or not) are ok with my way of writing. :D**

**As always: Mind the mistakes and do not fear to name them! I won't bite. Have fun!**

Disclaimer: Don't own, man.

Chapter 3 – 'Disease'

Silence. Again. The only thing they did for what felt like an hour was staring at each other, wanting the other one to break the eye contact first. But neither of them did.

"Would you now be so kind as to inform me for _what_ _reason_ we are researching?" Hermione finally said sarcastically, still holding his gaze. She knew it was kind of childish, behaving like this although she was twenty-two. But she couldn't help herself. It was as if she was back in school, with head-bully Malfoy looking for a fight again.

At her words, his expression changed. His gaze became more intense and his lips were pressed into a thin line. She had to admit that she was surprised at how the guy in front of her was still able to send unpleasant shivers down her spine.

Since the day he had called her _mudblood_ she tried to avoid him. She knew she shouldn't have felt hurt. Someone she didn't even hold dear shouldn't be able to hurt her, but he did. So she decided to not give him another chance to do so.

And now? Being older, having matured, they would be working together and being closer than ever before. _Just great._

His voice snapped her mind back to reality. "A form of unknown but highly dangerous virus has occurred." he said, sounding neutral again. He finally broke their silent competition, leaving Hermione feeling a little triumphant. He hold up a clipboard and let his eyes roam over the paper being hold on it.

"There isn't much we can say about it." he moved on. "There aren't many symptoms but a blackening of body parts and the inability to _use_ them, once the parts have started to turn black." He looked up, meeting her gaze again and handed her the clipboard with further information.

She took it, forcing herself to nod him a thanks and started to look over the paper herself. She felt him watching her as he continued. "Luckily, and sadly, there's only one patient."

She shot him a disgruntled and questioning look, making him roll his eyes.

"Sadly because we don't have enough individuals to see whether a 'symptom' is common or not. Come _on_ Granger."

She didn't say a thing, only raised one of her eyebrows. Then Hermione focused back on the paper.

She happened to read just the line Malfoy was talking about.

_'Number of persons concerned: 1'_

As she read the next line, her eyes widened and her head jerked up again, eyeballing him in a kind of astonishment.

"Malfoy, the patient..." she whispered, not able to contain the snippy and annoyed tone she used only moments ago.

His forehead curled slightly and she saw the concern that shone in his grey eyes.

"... is my father." His voice was just a bit louder than hers was as he ended her sentence. The wizard had put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and his former upright posture visibly crumbled. Hermione tried hard to fight the sympathy rising inside her.

She sighed and put the clipboard away, facing Malfoy once again. As she spoke now, her voice had lost its sharpness, sounding neutral and cooperative.

"So, what do you need me for?" she asked, removing one strand of hair which had fallen into her face.

A small smile crept onto his lips as he seemed to regain some of his confidence which made him straighten his back. Hermione nearly sighed again.

"Strictly speaking, I need you for everything." She raised a curious eyebrow. "The other Healers... let's just say they're _busy_, and Shaklebolt insisted you would be as good as one." he told her, clearly not very fond of the Minister's choice. _Well,_ she thought wryly, _I am not too fond myself._

"You'll have to take testings and compare them to others from different illnesses. But obviously, the main goal is to find a cure for this mysterious disease."

"That's it?" she asked, now raising both her eyebrows.

He narrowed his eyes as an answer, not commenting.

"As Shaklebolt said, I'll choose a team to help us. I'll need a specialist for herbs, for potions, for alchemy and one for an alternative medicine."

"Such as?"

"Muggle medicine." he simply said, giving her a challenging look. She ignored it.

It struck her that Malfoy spoke to her – without once being insulting. The witch gave him a long, cautious look. He caught it and, again rolling his eyes, asked: "What's the matter _now_?" There he was again, arrogant pain in the ass Malfoy.

"I was just wondering when you would call me know-it-all or mudblood again." she answered and shrugged her shoulders.

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not fourteen anymore, Granger!" he told her through gritted teeth, his voice louder and audibly calm-forced.

"I would think so too, if you stopped calling me names back then. You still did when you were sixteen."

"Guess what," he spat out, "I've grown up!"

She wanted to say something herself, but she was interrupted as soon as she opened her mouth.

"No, you listen to me now! I know you hate me, you know I am neither fond of you _nor_ one of your friends and we both know that we have a _past_. But this isn't about Potter, Weasley, you _or_ me, remember?"

His hands, balled into fists, were shaking with anger as he shot her a fierce look. Hermione gulped.

"_This_ is about human lives and _I_ want to save them _before_ they're in trouble! So stay focused, Granger! Keep your hatred to yourself. Owl me after work if you must, but as long as we're in this room, we will both be professional!" This wasn't a question and she knew it.

Hermione felt sick. Everything he said was true, and that made her feel even sicker. She had always thought of herself as being a person of thoughts, reasonable and knowledgeable. And now she had the truth be thrown in her face by none other than Draco Malfoy.

This surely was the worst day ever.


End file.
